1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for regulating water flow in a water filter, particularly concerning an improved valve device at a conjunction of six passages for controlling the direction of water flow of the water filter in three ways during its filter and backwash process.
2. Description of Background Art
Many water filters are designed with a four-way valve at a conjunction of four conduits including an outlet conduit which can control the water flow in the tank in two direction, so that the clean water resulting from the filter process and the wash or waste water resulting from the backwash process may be discharged from the same outlet conduit.
Some of the water filters are designed with an improved valve, at a conjunction of more conduits, including a new arrangement such that the clean water resulting from the filter process may be discharged from a clear water outlet conduit and the wash or waste water resulting from the backwash process may be discharged from another outlet conduit.
Although the latter water filter is an improvement over the former one, it still has the disadvantage that at the beginning of filter process subsequent to the backwash operation, the water flowing from the clean water outlet conduit is still not sufficiently clear since the filter bed has been disturbed during the backwash process. It takes from about 5 to 60 minites for the filtered water coming out from the clean outlet conduit to change from murky to clear. There is no arrangement that can allow the dirty water resulting from the filter process to flow through the waste water outlet conduit.